Aaron Kelly
Appearance Aaron has a sort of dark brooding sexiness to him, he has what one might call bedroom eyes and he has the body to match. Leanly muscled in all the right places he has a body that women love to touch and he has made his way in the world utilising the gifts he was given. He is fairly tall, taller than most men but not so tall to be called giant. He has a thin pointed face though most only afford it a passing glance, his eyes tend to draw the gaze away from his other features their ice blue depths saying many things and nothing. He has dark brown hair, which is common amongst his people, he wears it differently every other week according to what is fashionable at court at the time, though as a general rule he prefers to keep it short, though styled enough to please. As far as dress goes he also tends to follow the fashions, being a very vain man, though on his days away from court he often can be found in a pair of leather pants and a loose shirt, more often than not left undone at the front, or if it's hot no shirt at all. He knows he's got it and he loved to flaunt it. He walks with an air of arrogance, his step always confident and never falting. he favours sturdy footwear, this is perhaps the only area of his clotheing that he doesn't usually follow fashion in. After all at court you never know what you are going to get, one day it could be a duel for your honour, the next a dinner party with the queen and her ladies so he keeps his footwear sensible, sturdy and something he can wear indoors and out. Usually plain boots. Personality If one were to list aarons traits in order of prevelence they'd have to put arrogance first, with vain being the second most. He is a very driven man, who will acheive his goals at any cost that does not conflict with his meagre sense of morality. He is a very smart man with a keen eye for both figures and politics, which has helped him much in his life so far. He also enjoys a good book from time to time. He enjoys sports of all kinds and a good joke, a warm body in his bed each night, her prefers them female but has had a male time and again, just to keep things interesting. He is especially fond of a good wine and would never sink so low as to drink common ale from a tavern... at least that is what he tells anyone who would ask...but there was this one time.... He dreams of being the most powerful man in the territory, and for a long time he was though things are less certain now and he schemes to make his way back into that position of power. History Aaron denies he ever really was a boy, and rarely does he ever speak of the time when he was. His childhood wasn't the most pleasant, nor unpleasant of things. His mother doted on him and he learned at an early age how to get anything he wanted from her. His father however was made of much sterner stuff and rarely let the boy Aaron get away with anything. His father was very strict and schooled Aaron well in swordplay, Craft, basic subjects such as math and literature. From the time he turned 18 he was apprenticed to the district court. He found his time there very easy, he was a hit with the ladies at court, and made it into the bed of all the pretty ones, much to the scandal of the court, but he learned the court ways quickly. Once his father (who was an aristo who owned a large estate in the district) became aware of his sons exploits he decided the boy better make sure he knew what he was doing so he took him to the red moon house, much as his own father had taken him, to be instructed in the ways of the bedroom, all of them. Well Aaron had thought he was a hit at court before his special training but afterwould he had ladies practically lining up outside his door for a night of fun, as he liked to call it. At last, after the word had gotten around the district court Queen invited him to her bed, and not long after he was made Consort. Aaron who had never had any real power before found that he liked it and so it was he began to play the court game to get himself more of it. After many years of scheming and "sleeping", he made his way to the territory court and was consort to the queen there for some 3 years, then the old wench decided to step down, putting Aaron out of the job. So while he still holds a prominant position at court he no longer is the highest ranked male in the territory and so he schemes now to make his way into the new queens bed. Recent Events Aaron desires above all else, Power and the quickest way he knows to get more is through his bedroom skills. So it was that he attended the Lady Dominiqua's ball in the hopes of wooing her into his bed, so far however his attempts have been less than fruitfull. Perhaps though all that is about to change, if he can just figure out how to woo the court and its mechanations in his favour. A murder has occured at the Ball, a man now lays dead on the floor. Who, and more importantly why he was killed has yet to come to light. Aaron has returned to the Darkness as have Lady Dominiqua and her court. Thread Timeline #Masquerade #An Afternoon Out Category:Characters